Scintilla (Ice)
Scintilla was created by Nia for Twilight's Word-Based OC Contest. Coding by Nia Please don't steal/edit her or the coding! Thank you! :) ---- Scintilla /sinˈtilə/ noun: scintilla; plural noun: scintillae; plural noun: scintillas a tiny trace or spark of a specified quality or feeling. "a scintilla of doubt" A P P E A R A N C E Tilla's dominant NightWing traits allow her to resemble any other purebred NightWing, at least in terms of scale color, and body shape. Her jet black scales, mixed with hues of dark blue and purple remind everyone of her late mother, Princess Hopecatcher. Pristine white horns frame her face, straighter than an average SkyWing's and longer than an average NightWing's. The coloring matches her claws and underbelly. The flecks of gold that dot these areas are only visible under the sunlight, whereas underneath the moonlight they appear silver. Her piercing golden eyes glitter set on ebony scales, with a small silver teardrop scale hanging from the corner of each eye. Taking after her SkyWing father, her wings are larger and more powerful than most NightWings'. The underside of her wings are swirls of opulent gold and black, mixed with golden star-like scales peppered throughout. Tilla usually adorns a golden necklace with a small diamond in the middle. Her ears are decorated with a little golden hoop, encrusted with minuscule diamonds. P E R S O N A L I T Y Scintilla is rather different from the rest of the dragons of her tribe that one might meet. A much more peaceful and shy personality is present, compared to the stereotypical impatient, angry personality SkyWings are notorious for, or the mysterious and cold personality of a NightWing. An optimist and a dreamer, Scintilla looks on the bright side of things, even when there seems to be no hope. She remains calm in tense situations and is able to diffuse them quickly. She's loyal to a fault, often blinded when members of her family mistreat her or Zircon. She's empathetic and cares too much, but when pushed to her limit, she will turn cold and angry. However, every dragon is flawed, despite how they present themselves. She has a dark streak, and although Scintilla tries her hardest to keep it in and stay happy, it slips out occasionally. Other dragons, not expecting such dark comments from someone so happy, are frequently shocked and feel slightly uncomfortable. Luckily, Scintilla learns from her mistakes, and these comments become less and less common. In addition, Scintilla has been known to snap and explode, lashing out at others. Upon leaving the small adoption center, she found herself unable to withstand all the thoughts of the dragons in the large SkyWing Kingdom. Although she’s good at keeping it inside, everything eventually build up, and Scintilla can't handle it. Luckily, the likelyhood of this happening is very rare, and she has since learned to control her feelings and stress, and let them out some other way. H I S T O R Y Hatched as a double heiress, Scintilla did not receive any of the luxuries one may have thought she would. Her parents, Hopecatcher and Horizon, had decided they wanted to start a family right after graduation. They were young, sure, but they were certain they could do it together. Tragedy struck the night their dragonets were due to hatch. Hope had fainted and was unresponsive, something that had never happened in her life before, and Horizon rushed to the local healers. It was there he discovered she had a disease that increased her chance of dying while carrying eggs. Hope had managed to survive through the entire process of laying eggs, but had felt extremely sick while doing so. She had brushed it off as a mere cold, and waited excitedly for her dragonets. Horizon would live on with the guilt of not noticing how sick she was. Only hours after a local healer pronounced Hopecatcher dead, Scintilla struggled and fought her way out of her egg. Horizon, who was with his wife until her last breath, came back to his apartment with three dragonets waiting for him. Despite his despair over losing his soulmate, he couldn't help but smile through his tears at his perfect dragonets. A month after Hope's death, his weakest daughter, Starwatcher, died from pneumonia. Horizon, though not having anything to do with her death, beat himself up for it, and broke down completely. He took his other two dragonets to the closest adoption center, and left them on the doorstep, knocking on the door and flying away before it opened. Scintilla would have no memory of him until the age of 3. Horizon had flown back to his small, cramped apartment, where he gathered all of his belongings, and left for the Sky Kingdom. Unknown to him, he would soon be forced into an arranged marriage with the daughter of his mother's most loyal adviser. Garnet, Horizon's fiancee, was a year older than him, with dark red scales and simple brown eyes. She was ecstatic at the idea of marrying the treasured prince, and had no knowledge of his previous wife and dragonets. Horizon and Garnet tried for months for dragonets of their own, as per Queen Aves' request, but produced nothing. Garnet was then told she was infertile by the royal court's doctor, and was heartbroken. With some convincing from Horizon, the couple flew to Possibility to adopt a dragonet. Horizon led his wife to the adoption center he had left his dragonets at, secretly hoping to find them. Zircon, the son of Hope and Horizon, had no NightWing attributes, and passed as a full, purebred SkyWing. Being the only SkyWing in the center, Garnet immediately decided she wanted to adopt him. Horizon recognized his son instantly, but kept quiet about it, as Garnet did not even know about Hope. Horizon, three years later, came clean about his past to his family, and told Garnet he intended to find Zircon's sister, Scintilla. Garnet was devastated, but found she could not say no. A B I L I T I E S & W E A K N E S S E S Scintilla hatched lacking the ability to breathe fire, but it developed as she grew. Currently, at the age of 8, her fire is hotter and more dangerous than most adult dragons. Scintilla's wings are much larger and stronger than average NightWings, but are unable to blend into the night sky. Due to the fact she was born under a full moon, Scintilla has the power to read minds. She doesn't try to hide this fact, as some NightWings might, and instead embraces her powers. R E L A T I O N S H I P S ---- Prince Horizon: '''Scintilla's biological father. Horizon wants to get to know his daughter better but Garnet goes to extreme measures to keep them apart. Horizon was forced into an arranged marriage between him and Garnet, whom he already disliked. Horizon does not feel any sort of love towards Garnet, but raised dragonets with her on his mother's orders. He favors his dragonets with Hope more than Sparrow, although he tries to treat them all equally. Scintilla feels some resentment towards Horizon for leaving her at the orphanage, but understands he was too young and was not capable of raising dragonets. '''Garnet: '''Scintilla's stepmother. Garnet discovered that she was infertile while she and Horizon were trying for dragonets, and wanted to find a surrogate. Horizon opposed this idea at first, saying that there were orphaned dragonets that needed a family, and Garnet reluctantly agreed to adopt. A couple of years after adopting Zircon, Garnet fell in love with the idea of having a dragonet that was purely her and Horizon's. She brought this idea to her mother-in-law without Horizon's knowledge, and Aves, who was desperate to have a pure-blooded heir, approved it. The result was Sparrow, who Garnet treasures and spoils. Although she prefers Zircon to Scintilla, Garnet still doesn't love him as much as she loves Sparrow. Following Horizon telling the family about his previous wife and dragonets, Garnet could not stand to be in the same room as her husband's son, and started neglecting Zircon. Horizon was furious with her, and their disagreement led to an intense fight. Garnet openly dislikes Scintilla, as she felt like Scintilla "interrupted" her perfect family. The only reason Garnet tolerates Scintilla living with her is due to her intense love for Horizon. Garnet wishes Horizon would love her and their dragonets as much as he loved Hope and Scintilla. Scintilla forgives Garnet for all the harmful thing she says, and even tries to bond with her, but Garnet refuses to. '''Princess Sparrow: '''Scintilla's younger half-sister. Sparrow is very obsessed with her looks and popularity, and will do anything to gain attention. As Garnet and Horizon's biological dragonet, Sparrow is smothered in love and spoiled rotten by her mother, while her father remains rather distant. Much like her mother, Sparrow does not like Scintilla, and mistreats her frequently. Despite Scintilla technically being first in line for the SkyWing throne, Sparrow acts as though she is more important and valued over Scintilla. '''Prince Zircon: '''Scintilla's brother. Zircon was one of the three eggs belonging to Hope and Horizon, but was adopted by Horizon and Garnet a couple of months into their marriage. He does not have any physical NightWing traits besides a golden teardrop scale beside both of his eyes. As his scales are already red and gold, these teardrop scales are only noticeable in the moonlight, where they turn silver. Zircon genuinely enjoys Scintilla's company, and the two siblings bond over their shared love for writing stories. '''Queen Aves: Scintilla's biological grandmother. Aves was aware of her only dragonet's relationship with a NightWing, and was devastated at the fact that the heirs to her throne would not be full SkyWing. Aves tried her best to forbid Horizon to see Hope, to the point where she locked him in a room, and arranged a marriage between Horizon and the daughter of her most trusted adviser. Aves has tried to kick Scintilla out of her kingdom multiple times, but Horizon and Zircon step in every time to stop her. The only reason Aves allows Scintilla to stay is her motherly love for Horizon. Scintilla is afraid of Aves, although respects her as a queen. T R I V I A ---- - Scintilla's egg had a gold and black gradient, instead of the swirls found under her wings currently. It resembled the sunset, and Hope and Horizon decided that the name Sunset was to be bestowed onto their dragonet. - The reason Scintilla now has her name is because once she hatched, she resembled Hope so much that Horizon changed her name to Scintilla, as she was his "little scintilla of hope." - Scintilla was the only dragonet out of the three to inherit multiple traits from both parents' tribes. Her brother, Zircon's only physical NightWing trait is the golden teardrop scale besides his eyes, while her sister, Starwatcher, had powerful wings. G A L L E R Y ---- Click on art to visit the artist! . . Category:Characters Category:SkyWings Category:NightWings Category:Status (Royalty) Category:Hybrids